фанфик
by Racima
Summary: Действие происходит через несколько месяцев после того, как Скарлетт выгоняет Ретта из их спальни.
1. Chapter 1

Аll the characters are owned by MM and her estate.

Прошло несколько месяцев после того как Скарлетт выгнала Ретта из своей комнаты. По ночам ей теперь бывало одиноко и она утешала себя мыслями об Эшли, но бывали ночи, когда она думала и о Ретте, о том, где и с кем он сейчас. Ее передергивало при мысли о том, что он вот именно в данный момент лежит к этой Белл, так как он мог бы лежать с ней, веселя ее и обнимая…

Как обычно она ходила в лавку, после обеда на лесопилку и возвращалась только к ужину. Бывало, что она сильно уставала и целыми днями не видела своих детей, конечно же она замечала, что ретт всегда проводит с ними много своего времени и была благодарна ему за это, но себя саму она не осуждала за то, что уделяет детям мало времени.

С Мелли она виделась тоже не часто да она об этом и не заботилась, для нее было бы лучше, чтобы ее совсем и не было. Жизнь сразу бы стала на много проще.

Эшли она никак не смогла намекнуть на то, что она и Ретт больше не делят одну постель. Да и Эшли больше не говорил с ней о личных вещях, даже о мели или о детях

Однажды днем она встретилась с дядей Генри, чтобы расспросить о ее финансовом положении.

- Так сколько у меня накоплений за этот год? - спросила Скарлетт.

- Этот год был очень успешный для вас Скарлетт, - сказал Генри, - вы заработали в полтора раза больше чем за прошлый год.

- Надеюсь, в следующем году будет в 2 раза, - проговорила Скарлетт, - и я намереваюсь построить еще один салун .

-Скарлетт, - неуверенно проговорил генри, - мне неудобно спрашивать, конечно, но неужели вам так уж и нужны эти деньги, вы работаете больше, чем ваш муж. Разве он не может вас обеспечить?

-Конечно, может, но..

-Тогда он не дает деньги на тару?

-Нет, он сразу сказал мне, что он даст мне, сколько я захочу денег на тару!

-Но тогда зачем вам нужно расширять свой бизнес и так гонятся за прибылью?

-Чтобы быть уверенной в завтрашнем дне!

-А разве вы не уверенны в завтрашнем дне с деньгами Ретта? Вы не уверенны, что ваш муж может содержать вас?

-Конечно, он может, я не в ком так не уверенна как в нем.

-Тогда зачем вам все это?

-Вы опять хотите сказать мне, что это не женская работа?

-нет я не это имею ввиду, просто как адвокат я должен разбираться, что происходит у людей в голове и почему то я никак не могу разобраться в вашей. В вашем стремлении заработать побольше я находил еще какой-то смысл раньше, но сейчас нет. Если вдруг Ретт не захочет оставить своим пасынкам наследство, в чем я очень сомневаюсь, то вы уже и так достаточно заработали для них. А другой причины я больше не вижу..,- он замолчал.

И скарлетт молчала.

« Действительно. Почему она это делает, ведь ей уже и не к чему эти деньги, как только она сказала да она может никогда и не думать о ее финансовом положении, ведь все счета она отправляла Ретту, чтобы он оплачивал их. Так зачем же все это ...»

Она посмотрела на дядю. Он стоял и смотрел на нее.

-Можно мы поговорим в другой раз дядя генри, тихо проговорила она.

-Да конечно Скарлетт, - ответил он

-До встречи, - и она ушла

Было единственное место, куда она хотела попасть. Это были объятия мелли. Она как раз была дома. Не сказав ни слова, она бросилась в объятия своей золовки и заплакала.


	2. Chapter 2

- Тише дорогая, тише, что случилось?

-О Мелли…я..я..все так запуталось… - проговорила она, более ли менее успокоившись.

- Я была сегодня в офисе дяди Генри, чтобы спросить, как у меня обстоят дела. И он спросил: «Зачем мне зарабатывать деньги?», я ответила, чтобы быть уверенной в завтрашнем дне, а он «Разве я не уверенна в своем муже?» И тут меня осенило, ведь я же в нем очень уверенна! Я всегда уверенна в том, что он выкрутится из любой передряги, чтобы не случилось. И всегда обеспечит деньгами, а я, похоже, застряла где-то в прошлом. Я так хорошо помню тот день, когда поклялась, что никогда не буду голодать. И я работала, и работала, не задумываясь, что уже больше и не надо, что все сбылось. То о чем я так мечтала и молилась. Я снова богата, может даже намного богаче, чем была до войны. И я теперь даже и не знаю, что мне делать? Как мне теперь жить?

Скарлетт немного помолчала и добавила:

- И если быть до конца откровенной, я вышла за Ретта ради денег. И теперь я не знаю, стоило ли платить за это такой ценой.…Теперь я живу под одной крышей с человеком, которого не люблю. Я родила ему ребенка, он обожает всех моих детей, но я не могу с ним жить, вечно лгать…

Мелли слушала ее молча, гладя ее по волосам. Она вспомнила тот день, когда Скарлетт объявила, что она выходит замуж за Ретта. Она чувствовала, что нужно немного подождать, что не нужно делать таких поспешных решений. Но Скарлетт все-таки вышла замуж за Ретта и здесь уже ничего не поделаешь. Она сказала:

- Капитан Батлер очень тебя любит. Я уверенна, что вы тоже любите его, только это чувство не развилось, оно сидит где-то внутри тебя. Постарайся, вывести его наружу. Вдруг у вас все получиться, и у вас будет счастливая семья, ведь вы всегда были хорошими друзьями. А иначе, как вы будете жить с ним всю жизнь не любя? Это также несправедливо и к капитану Батлеру. Человеку, всегда нужно чувствовать, что его любят и ценят.

- Да, конечно, это всем нужно.

Через некоторое время Мелли проговорила:

-Может тебе съездить в Тару? Развеешься там немного, она всегда придавала тебе сил.

-Да действительно, - сказала Скарлетт, - это очень хорошая идея. Я поеду туда и все обдумаю.

Настроение у нее сразу приподнялось.

- Спасибо Мелли , за то, что выслушала меня, чтобы я без тебя делала.

Поцеловав ее в щеку, она пошла домой.

До ужина было еще 2 часа так, что переодевшись, она пошла в детскую. Ретта дома еще не было, так что она спокойно зашла в детскую, где сидела няня. Она отпустила ее, взяла Бонни с кроватки и посадила ее на пол, чтобы поиграть с ней. Она смотрела и улыбалась тому, как Бонни жевала ухо зайчику еще при этом произносила разные звуки. Скарлетт решила ее подразнить бодая ее 2-мя пальцами, а ребенок заливался смехом и Скарлетт вместе с ним. Вдруг она услышала детские голоса, и через некоторое время зашли ее старшие дети. Она спросила, где они были и как проводили время. Через несколько минут зашел и Ретт. С нескрываемым удивлением он сказал:

- Миссис Батлер, как непривычно видеть Вас здесь.

- Привет Ретт.

- Какими путями?

- У меня выдалось свободное время и я решила провести его с детьми, а что?

- Ничего, просто очень уж это удивительно - видеть вас в детской.

Наклонившись, он поднял Бонни с пола.

-Ну как поживала моя Бонни, не скучала по своему папе, а?

Он подбрасывал ее вверх, и она смеялась и он вместе с ней.

Посидев еще немного и видя, что Ретт не собирается делить с ней Бонни она ушла, сказав своим детям, что они встретятся на ужине.

После ужина она попросила Ретта остаться и объявила, что собирается ехать в тару.


	3. Chapter 3

- А как же Бонни?

- Я беру детей с собой, думаю им нужен свежий загородный воздух.

- А если я не хочу, чтобы вы забирали Бонни?

- Я ее не оставлю!

- Последние месяцы вы ее толком даже не видели. И вдруг вы решили, что она не сможет обойтись без вас неделю?

- Я не собиралась на неделю. Думаю это будет больше 2-х недель.

- Как это вы бросите свои драгоценные лесопилки больше, чем на 2 недели Скарлетт? - в притворном ужасе проговорил Ретт.

- Они выживут.

- Я не отпущу Бонни с вами.

- Ретт она и моя дочь тоже!

- В последнее время, мне показалось, вы совсем забыли, что у Вас есть дети.

- Я про них не забыла. Просто у меня не было времени поиграть с ними. А теперь у меня оно есть и я хочу провести его с ними в Таре.

Немного помолчав, она добавила:

- Вы можете приехать к нам, если соскучитесь.

Ретт улыбнулся.

-У меня нет намерения ехать в Тару.

- Почему?

-Потому что мы уже обсуждали это с вами. Если вы не согласны ехать в Чарльстон, я не еду в Тару.

-Я все равно возьму Бонни с собой.

-У Вас не получится это сделать, если я не захочу, и Вы это знаете.

-Да с Вами просто невозможно ни о чем договорится, - с этими словами она встала и выла из комнаты.

На следующий день пришла Мелли

-Ну что Скарлетт, когда ты уезжаешь?

-Я никуда не еду.

-Почему?

-Потому что Ретт сказал, что я не отпустит Бонни.

-А почему он не едет в Тару вместе с вами?

-Я ему предложила приехать позже, на что он сказал, что не поедет в Тару до тех пор, пока я не поеду в Чарльстон, а я ненавижу Чарльстон. Даже ради его матери я не хочу туда ехать.

-Ну, разве ты не видишь, что ему просто обидно от того, что вы до сих пор не познакомились с его семьей. Они даже не видели Бонни.

-Его мать могла сама приехать и посмотреть.

-Скарлетт! Разве тебе было бы приятно, если ты сама поехала к Уэйду знакомиться с его женой?

Скарлетт задумалась у нее был ответ. Она посмотрела на Мелли виноватым взглядом.

-Вот видишь. Тебе нужно ставить себя на место других людей и сразу становятся понятны поступки этих людей. Вот сама подумай, как тебе было бы неприятно, если Капитан Батлер отказался знакомиться с твоей матерью.

Скарлетт помрачнела. «А возможно это и правда, возможно Ретт действительно сердится на нее за это».

-Хорошо я поеду туда. Господи, да я не была там с семнадцати лет. И уверенна, что он не сколечко не изменился.

Мелани улыбнулась.

-Капитан Батлер будет очень счастлив этому.

После ужина Скарлетт опять попросила Ретта остаться.Они пошли в гостиную Ретт сел на кресло и закурил. Скарлетт сидела на диване.

-Так что, моя дорогая?

-Я согласна поехать в Чарльстон, если вы сначала поедите со мной в Тару.

Ретт улыбнулся.

-А как мне знать, что ты не врешь? Я многому уже научился с твоей ложью.

-Мне объявить это всем во всеуслышание?

-Нет, я придумал лучше. Вы напишете моей матери письмо о том, что мы скоро приедем, И я сам отправлю его. Таким образом вы уж никак не отвертитесь,-он засмеялся.

-А откуда мне знать, что вы точно к нам приедете?

-Вы забыли миссис Батлер, что я в отличие от вас слово свое держу. Так что, я думаю, вы мне просто поверите на слово. К тому же, - добавил он,- мне всегда было интересно, что представляет собой ваша Тара, за процветание которой вы так яро боритесь.

Он потушил свою сигару и вышел из гостиной.

Скарлетт пробыла в Таре полторы недели. За это время она обошла все участки с Уиллом, слушая его рассказы обо всем, как тут было без нее. Или просто одна, теряясь в воспоминаниях, как она пахала землю, сеяла, окучивала, собирала урожай и боялась, что, однажды, это все у нее отнимут. Или, как маленькой девочкой бегала здесь, скакала на лошади, играла со своими друзьями. Она сказала себе, однажды, что не будет оглядываться назад. Но, почему-то ей хотелось вспомнить, какая она была и какой она стала. Она всегда хотела быть настоящей леди, как ее мать. Еще она хотела быть хорошей женой Эшли. Вот чего она хотела, но вмешалась война. И на место первой мечты встала другая – Деньги. Много денег, чтобы быть уверенной в завтрашнем дне. Во время ее брака с Френком, сколько она не зарабатывала, ей все было мало, она боялась, что у нее, опять все отнимут, как было в Таре. И она так привыкла жить в этом страхе, что выйдя замуж за Ретта, даже не задумывалась, над тем, что ей не нужно уже бояться, бороться с этим не справедливым миром. Что ей можно расслабиться и, наконец, начать жить так, как она мечтала. Быть настоящей леди. Леди. Она вспомнила Мелани, всегда всем готовая помочь, то, как все ее любят и уважают, как она относится к детям, к беднякам, то, как она относится к своему мужу.

О, Эшли. Эшли…. Она вспомнила их разговор в саду, как она умоляла его сбежать с ней, но он отказался. Он выбрал свою семью. Он всегда выбирал Мелани, даже на лесопилке, когда она думала, что он сейчас ее поцелует, он…

«А ведь у меня всегда такое чувство, что он хочет меня поце…..он хочет меня! Да именно так! С Реттом у нее было такое чувство. И даже Ретт сам говорил ей об этом. О том, Что Эшли лишь хочет меня».

Она почувствовала себя необыкновенно глупой. Сколько лет она верила, что Эшли любит ее, за то, что скрыто у нее глубоко внутри.

«Да он даже не знает, о чем я думаю, откуда ему знать, что у меня внутри!»

Вот она и рассталась еще с одной мечтой. «Быть хорошей женой Эшли»

Возможно, ей стоило стать, а не только желать быть хорошей женой Ретту. Он- то хотя бы знает, что у нее внутри и почему-то до сих пор терпит ее.

Ее лучший друг…Как у них все докатилось до такой ситуации. Она, конечно, подозревала, что во всем виновата она с ее влюбленностью в Эшли Уилкса. Но и он тоже хорош с его вечным сарказмом, насмешками и хамством, которые она вынуждена терпеть.

Поразмыслив над ним, она решила, что стоит попробовать поиграть хорошую жену. Да она и не могла иначе, когда Сьюллин смотрит в оба глаза, лишь бы ее, чем-нибудь, да уколоть.

Через полторы недели Ретт приехал в Тару.

Скарлетт сидела крыльце с Бонни на коленях, когда увидела его скачущего на лошади. Скарлетт сразу приподнялось настроение, как только она увидела его.

Подъезжая, Ретт оглядел дом, который теперь был хорошо отремонтирован и выглядел очень внушительно.

-Привет Ретт.

-Здравствуйте Скарлетт,- сказал он, после того, как спрыгнул с лошади.

-Привет, моя принцесса,- сказал он Бонни, беря ее за ручку.

Бонни узнала его и потянулась к отцу.

-Извини, но папочка не может тебя пока взять на руки, потому что он весь в пыли.

На крыльцо вышел Уилл, чтобы поприветствовать гостя.

-Здравствуйте мистер Батлер.

Он поздоровался с Реттом за руку.

-Приятно познакомиться с Вами, Мистер Бентин.

Скарлетт улыбнулась.

-Заходите в дом, вы наверное устали с поезда я сказал приготовить для вас теплую воду, чтобы вы смогли помыться на улице.

-А где же миссис Бентин?

-Мы снова поссорились и она сказала, что не хочет находиться под одной крышей со мной.

-Вы везде найдете человека с кем можно поругаться.

Засмеялся Ретт.

-Может вы мне поможете, хоть немного утихомирить двух сестер О"Хара,- сказал Уилл,- у них каждый день ссоры.

-Постараюсь, но не могу ничего обещать. Возможно, одной из них придется сражаться на два фронта. Не так ли, моя дорогая? - подмигнул он ей и засмеялся.

-Лучше идите и приведите себя в порядок. Скоро придут дети с реки, уверенна, Уэйд по вам очень соскучился.

-Куда же мне идти?

-Ах ну да.

Она заулыбалась и пошла вперед.

Ретт зашел в комнату и осмотрелся

-Никогда бы не подумал, что у вас могла быть комната вроде этой,-сказал Ретт.

-Почему?

-Она намного уютнее, чем в вашем архитектурное чудовище.

-Ее обставляла мама.

-У нее был хороший вкус, что нельзя сказать о вашем.

Он пошел в гардероб у увидел, что там висят и ее платья тоже.

-Так как это понимать?

-Что?

-Я думал, что мы спим в разных комнатах.

-Ммм, - Скарлетт покраснела, - просто я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь знал, что мы…что мы…

-Что? Что вы отказываете своему мужу в его супружеских правах?

Скарлетт смотрела вниз.

-Я не думаю, что вы от этого сильно пострадали.

-Я нет, но может просто вам стало одиноко…

-Идите к черту, я просто забочусь о вашей матери. Что бы мы ей сказали, когда приехали туда? Что бы она подумала обо мне?

-Так вот о чем Вы думали, ну хорошо…

Вечером они поговорили с Уиллом, так как Сьюлин сидела с ними только на ужине, и пошли спать. Скарлетт вышла из раздевалки в закрытой ночнюшке, а ретт, к тому времени, уже переоделся в пижаму. Скарлетт помнила, что он не так уж любил пижаму раньше, и была очень удивлена этому.

-Красивая пижама.

-Спасибо.

Он выключил свет и перевернулся на бок.

-Спокойной ночи.

-Сладких снов.

На следующий день было все отлично. Ретт вел себя хорошо и заигрывал со Сьюлин, которая, в свою очередь, меньше ругалась со Скарлетт. Дети просто обожали Тару и играли со своими двоюродными братьями. Скарлетт гуляла с Реттом и Уиллом, слушая их рассказы. День быстро пролетел. И вот настал вечер. После ужина Скарлетт почитала детям на ночь, и пошла в комнату. Ретта еще не было, он остался с Уиллом выпить по бокалу коньяка.

«Похоже, они сдружились»,-подумала про себя Скарлетт.

лежа в кровати Скарлетт вновь думала о их отношении друг к другу. Она вспомнила слова Мелани, о том, что ей надо попытаться полюбить его, что он тоже ее любит. Хотя ей в это плохо верилось. Но она помнила их медовый месяц, может ей все таки стоит попробовать…там у них было все хорошо. Было хорошо, потому что Ретт старался сделать ее счастливой, а она. Разве она когда-нибудь старалась сделать его счастливым? Нет. Единственный раз когда она сделала его счастливым был день, когда родилась Бонни, и то по собственной воле она на это бы никогда не решилась. И на этом Скарлетт решилась постараться сделать так, как было раньше. Когда она еще не выгнала его из своей комнаты, ведь, если бы не мысли об Эшли, она была тогда счастлива.

Утром она проснулась и почувствовала, что руки Ретта обнимают ее, она улыбнулась и крепче прижалась к нему.

-Конечно, это очень приятно обниматься лежа в кровати, но я не думаю, что у нас есть на это время.

Скарлетт открыла глаза, посмотрела на Ретта и улыбнулась ему.

-Доброе утро.

-Доброе.

- Как Вам спалось?

-Хорошо, за исключением того, что кто-то приставал ко мне сегодня ночью.

-Интересно, кто это был?- сказала Скарлетт, в глазах ее вспыхнул озорной огонек.

-Вот и сам задаюсь вопросом,- сказал Ретт, улыбаясь ей.

Скарлетт встала с постели и пошла в раздевалку.

-Будте так добры. Надевайтесь поскорее и позовите Мамушку, чтобы она помогла мне надеться.

-Хорошо, только мне сначала сначала нужно побриться.

-Ооууууу, ну давайте тогда затяните мне корсет, а то ждать мне, я думаю, придется очень долго.

-Зачем вам вообще корсет вы и без него до этого неплохо смотрелись.

Скаарлетт улыбнулась.

-Спасибо за комплимент, но мы сегодня едем в гости, так что я хочу выглядеть очень хорошо.

- Куда же мы едем?

- К фонтейнам. Бабуля у них до сих пор в добром здравии и мне бы очень хотелось поболтать с ней, а не слушать ее докучания о моем виде.

Она вышла с корсетом из раздевалки, протянула его Ретту и повернулась.

-Только не слишком туго.

-Так хорошо?

-Да спасибо, может еще и с платьем поможете? – улыбаясь, спросила она

Ретт посмотрел на нее и пошел в раздевалку, вышел он с бледно зеленым платьем, которое он заказывал в последний раз, когда они еще жили в одной спальне. Помог ей его надеть и отошел в ванную. А Скарлетт закрутила шиньон и вышла из комнаты.


End file.
